


Treasuring Liberty.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one treasures Severus' liberty more than Harry Potter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasuring Liberty.

**Title** : _ **Treasuring Liberty.**_

**Rating** : G.

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 364: Liberty.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

_**Summary:**_ No one treasures Severus' liberty more than Harry Potter...  
 

__**Treasuring Liberty.**  
  


Pale moonlight filters through gossamer-thin curtains, shattering the darkness with delicate beams of silver-coloured light that allows Severus' eyes to see Harry's feverish face.

The gryffindor's hair is plastered to his marked forehead and Severus brushes it aside with the kind of heartfelt adoration that he wouldn't dare to bestow under normal circumstances.

“Severus... You're here.” 

Harry's voice startles him into flustered retreat.  
”I'm covering for Poppy overnight.”

“You were touching me.”

“I was... checking for fever.”

“Oh.”

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken the liberty.”

“I loved waking up to your touch, Severus. I treasure every... liberty... you take.”

 


End file.
